Unboxing Part 2/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Action Axel: Aaah! Bearbarian: That kid took the Power Bandz. Action Axel: (looks at himself) Wha... what's happening to me? (looks at the toys in front of him) What? Sarge Charge: We got him cornered, team! Fall in! Action Axel: What are you? Who...? Sarge Charge: Get him! Galileo: Back in action! Bobbie Blobby: Finally! Action Axel: Wait! What'd I do? (his rocket boots accidentally turns on, rocketing him uncontrollably) Aaah! Whoa! Can't stop! (He rockets himself under a table, but the toys are still following him. Bearbarian did a battle cry) Aaah! (Action Axel stops rocketing himself, but the toys are about to attack him in the kitchen. Suddenly, Action Axel's armor activates and blasts at the toys, knocking them away) How did I do that? How do I get out of this thing? (Action Axel tries to take off his helmet, but it's stuck. He presses a button and he grows back to his normal size) Axel: What? I...I'm... back. (Bearbarian did another battle cry and is about to attack him, but Axel grabs him) Wow! Are you a living teddy bear? Bearbarian: (grunts) I am Bearbarian! (roars) Axel: Bears aren't barbarians. They're too soft. Bearbarian: World Breaker, avenge this insult! (his hammer hovers itself to his hand, and he lets out a roar) Axel: World Breaker? That's just a squeaky hammer! (Bearbarian blasts the World Breaker at him, knocking Axel back to the living room) Oh! Bobbie Blobby: You're lucky he held back. Give up? Axel: Gah! Bobbie Blobby: We've got a runner! Sarge Charge: Better surrender, kid. (Axel runs up the stairs) Axel: Surrender? But I didn't do anything! (bumps into the closet door) Ow! Masko: We see you do the escape, bad guy person! (Axel closes his room door at Masko) Axel: This is bonkers! What was my uncle thinking when he made these toys? (He runs to his bed and grabs his baseball bat) (Outside his room, Galileo is about to about the door) Sarge Charge: Ready, soldier? Galileo: I'm always ready for my close-up, Sarge Charge. (opens Axel's room door) Ah! (blasts at Axel's leg) Axel: Wha? (Bobbie Blobby blasts clays at Axel's hands) What is this stuff? Bobbie Blobby: Say hello to my clay cannons. Want some more? Axel: No! I'm not the bad guy! (Downstairs, Zoe is walking up the stairs to Axel's room) Zoe: Operation Window Lock. Getting there, Axel! Sarge Charge: Code 8! Big bad's got human backup! Axel: Not the big bad! You have to believe me! Sarge Charge: Yeah? Then why did you deliberately set Madcap free? Bobbie Blobby: And make a deal with him? Axel: A deal? I don't... I didn't even know his name was Madcap! Bearbarian: Do you know what we do with liars? This! (leaps up and tickles Axel) Axel: Ha, ha, ha! You are super... fun! Ha, ha! Bearbarian: Fun? How dare you? Bobbie Blobby: Tickling? Really? That's your plan? Bearbarian: Humph! (Downstairs, Zoe almost gets to Axel's room) Zoe: Axel? Bearbarian: My plan was working! Zoe: There you are. I... (The toys all remain still when Zoe shows up) Um... I'm on a mission and you're playing? What gives? Axel: Um... Stay on mission! (Zoe groans and walks out of the room. On the top of Axel's shelf, Madcap is watching everyone the entire time) OK. You are super cool toys, but, I mean, what was that thing when I--? (creating electricity with his Power Bandz again) Bearbarian: No, don't! (Axel transforms himself again, causing a loud blast that Zoe heard outside his room) Zoe: Huh? Oh, hey, Axel, do you also want me to...? (The toys all remain still, including Action Axel) Axel? Hmm. Huh! (walks out of the room) Action Axel: Yes! It worked again! Uncle Andrew is a genius! Galileo: Andrew is your uncle? Action Axel: Yeah, I'm staying at his house while my parents are gone and... Whoa! How did you guys get so big? How did I get so small? Masko: Actually, you're the one who shrinky-dink! Perfect size for the toy! Action Axel: A toy? Sarge Charge: Welcome to the ranks, Action Axel. Action Axel: Action Axel? Ha, ha! So cool! (hugs Sarge Charge) Galileo: First transformation selfie! (Using his camera that's attached to his tail, he takes a selfie of the team) Action Axel: Wait, I turned into a toy? Bobbie Blobby: Listen, we get it. It's weird, but-- Action Axel: Weird? This is the best thing ever! I'm an Action Axel! Woohoo! Ho, ho! What do all these buttons do? Sarge Charge: No, kid! Don't touch that! (Action Axel presses a button, causing a drone to pop out and flies in the room) Action Axel: I have a drone? Awesome! Does it do anything cool? (The drone gets behind Axel's back, causing to him fly into the air) Whoa! Yes! Help! (Nearby, Madcap watches Action Axel flying around in his room) Madcap: Time to play. (leaps down from the shelf) Action Axel: OK. Landing. I can do this. Nice and easy... (Madcap knocks Action Axel to his pillow and grabs him) Hey! Let me go! Sarge Charge: Kid's in trouble! Move out! Madcap: Those toys down there? They're bonkers! Our enemies. Masko: Madcap is the no good. Action Axel: They said you're the bad guy, Madcap. Madcap: Me? All I want to do is play all day and all night. They're the one who attacked you! Why do you think your uncle locked them up in a box? Action Axel: I mean... Masko: Don't listen to him! Madcap: Give me the Bandz and I can send them back. Trust me. Masko: (leaps up to Axel's bed) He is not the trusting worthy! (Madcap blasts at him) Whoa! Madcap: Don't make me waste my Minergy, Masko! Give me those Bandz! (blasts at Action Axel, but he hovers away) Sarge Charge: Don't do it, kid! Action Axel: (flies around the room) You wanna play, Madcap? Let's do it. Game on! (He blasts a Minergy at Madcap, but he dodges it. Action Axel is about to fall down, but Bearbarian catches him) So soft, but so strong at the same time! Bearbarian: What made you so sure I'd catch you? Action Axel: We're on the same team, right? So, maybe you could help me with-- (sees Madcap charging towards them) He's making a run for it! (Madcap escapes from Axel's room) Galileo: Did he mention anything about his plans? Action Axel: He said something about finding an extra battery. Bobbie Blobby: He's after more Minergy. Action Axel: What's Minergy? Sarge Charge: It's the power that's driving your suit. Masko: And that makes us go. Action Axel: That is amazing! Masko: Madcap uses it to make toys go bad. Sarge Charge: Your uncle stashed some away. We know it. Madcap knows it. Masko: But where he stash it, nobody knows it! (Unbeknownst to the toys, Zoe is watching them the entire time) Zoe: It's in his workshop! Action Axel: (leaps up in surprise) Aaah! Zoe: Uh, Axel, are you a toy now? So weird! Action Axel: I'll explain everything later. Well, what I can explain, but-- Zoe: Let me guess, you don't have time right now? Action Axel: Right now we have to figure out where my uncle put that toy battery, 'cause if this bad toy finds it before we do, we're done for! Zoe: So, the reason your uncle told my dad about the "revolutionary toy" thing, I'm guessing that's you, was that if anything ever happened to your uncle, he wanted my dad to find a box in his workshop and destroy it. A red, striped box. Action Axel: Zoe, you might have just saved the world. Guys, let's get to the shop! (The toys all run out of the room) Zoe, keep lookout for Uncle A! Zoe: Already on it! Madcap: Where is it? (picks up Porcupunk and Orangutank) So many sad little toys all just needing a little... spark. (Upstairs, the toys are all running down to the workshop) Bearbarian: Commotion ahead! Move quick! (At the workshop, Madcap is tossing various items off the table) Madcap: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty... Where is it? (He leaps up onto the table, but he suddenly feels a spark) Huh? Ah, sweet power, there you are! (evil laughs) (Madcap grabs the Minergy battery and tosses it to the ground. The toys all arrive just in time) Action Axel: And here we are! Madcap: (evil laughs) Just in time! I'm ready to play round two. (evil laughs) Do you know the power I possess, boy? What makes me so exceptional? (charges Porcupunk and Orangutank) I can let any toy in on the game. Porcupunk! Orangutank! (The two aforementioned toys scream) Sarge Charge: Bad news! Masko: What do we do? Madcap: Welcome to the game. Action Axel: We play to win! Madcap: This Minergy battery is small fish. But those Bandz... With them, I could bring every toy in the world to life at once and force the humans to play my games forever! Sarge Charge: You'll have to get past us first! (He and Bobbie Blobby blast at Madcap) Madcap: Or won't I? (Orangutank blasts at Bearbarian and Masko, and Porcupunk rolls himself into a ball and charges to Sarge Charge) Sarge Charge: Incoming! Bobbie Blobby: You got it, Sarge? Sarge Charge: Oh, I got it all right. Madcap: (grabs Action Axel) Give me the Bandz! Action Axel: No. This is my responsibility. A real superhero never gives up! Just wish I knew how to use this suit better. (his suit blasts at Madcap, forcing him to let go of Action Axel) All right, Madcap! (picks up a screwdriver and charges to Madcap) Get ready for the fury of my super sword that... looks like a screwdriver! Ugh! Heavy! Galileo: You have a real sword in your suit! (Porcupunk blasts his spines at Galileo) Oh, he's so green! It's kind of cute. Aaah! (He got blasted by Porcupunk which sends him to the workshop door) Action Axel: I have a sword? Galileo: Button on your leg. (falls down from the door) Aah! Action Axel: Yes, please! (presses a button on his suit leg, and a toy sword appears) Oh, yeah! Much better than a screwdriver! (He fights with Madcap. A shield suddenly appears) I also have a shield? I am loving my life right now! Mostly! (The toys all fighting Madcap and his minions. Porcupunk rolls himself to Masko, but Masko leaps up and lands on a sofa) Masko: I leap! Ha, ha! (Porcupunk rolls himself to Bearbarian and blasts at him, but Bearbarian grabs him) Bearbarian: Kid's taking on Madcap all by himself. A true warrior. Sarge Charge: He's gonna need some backup. Bobbie Blobby: Then we need to shut these two down! (Orangutank throws Masko down the sofa, but Galileo kicks Orangutank out. Bearbarian uses the World Breaker and knocks Porcupunk, sending him rolling to Madcap) Action Axel: Just like in the movies, guys! Bearbarian, with me. Clay Girl... Bobbie Blobby: It's Bobbie Blobby. Action Axel: Sorry. Deflect their fire! Masked man, sarge guy, and Galileo, was it? Hit 'em with everything you got! Madcap: (grabs the Minergy battery) Orangutank! Porcupunk! (hands the Minergy battery to Orangutank) Just grab the Minergy and get out of here! Action Axel: Guess who's here to put a stop to all this? (Upstairs, Uncle Andrew has arrived home with a pizza box in his hands) Uncle Andrew: Axel! Pizza time! Action Axel: Uncle Andrew! Madcap: Ah, ha, ha! Say "cheese"! (evil laughs) Masko: Ooh! Queso! I love. I think I was just the punked right now. (Madcap uses his tentacles and summons a huge blast in front of the toys) Action Axel: Where...? What...? They're gone! (Just then, Slobot arrives) Slobot: I am ready for action! Bobbie Blobby: Axel, meet Slobot, the other member of our team. Slobot: I got stuck in the box. (Action Axel laughs) Uncle Andrew: Axel! Pizza! Axel: Uncle Andrew, I...I can explain. Uncle Andrew: Explain? (Zoe winks at Axel) Axel: Oh, uh, yeah I messed up your toy a little. And I-- Uncle Andrew: Say no more! You're a kid! I expect you to play with toys. Accidents will happen to them. That's why I have a repair shop. I just can't bear to part with good toys. Zoe: (whispers to Axel) I think you have one or two things to explain. Axel: A wise man once told me, "Pizza first, explanations after". (Masko grabs Axel's pizza slice) Or something like that. (The toys all chuckle in amusement) Madcap: Today's game goes to you, Power Pests. But tomorrow... is mine! (evil laughs) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts